


Третье послание

by foxwithpretzel



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 10:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxwithpretzel/pseuds/foxwithpretzel
Summary: О страстном выражении чувств и проблемах межкультурной коммуникации.Спойлерные предупреждения в конце текста.





	Третье послание

Сначала появились слова. Текст на вестроне был аккуратно выведен прямо на девственно чистой брусчатке Эреборского моста, восстановленного неделей ранее. Что тут добавить, огромная, не менее тридцати футов длиной, надпись

«ЛЮБЛЮ ТЕБЯ, МИЛЫЙ ГНОМ»

навела нешуточный переполох в Одинокой горе. Не только потому, что таинственный автор ухитрился остаться незамеченным — и это под самым носом стражи, которая ни днем ни ночью не покидала ворот! — не только потому, что адресат послания остался неизвестным (уж чего-чего, а гномов в Эреборе теперь предостаточно!), но и потому (и это самое главное!), что буквы были выложены из свежесрубленных орочьих голов. Не менее сотни тварей распрощалось с никчемной жизнью, чтобы стать фрагментом макабрического признания.

Кто его оставил: друг или неприятель? Было ли оно чьим-то злобным колдовством? Даже гномы, которые не отличались щепетильностью и не испытывали по отношению к оркам лишних сантиментов, казались ошарашенными кровавой мозаикой.

А Бильбо Бэггинс? Что Бильбо Бэггинс — Бильбо взглянул на текст, промолвил тихое «ох» и грохнулся в обморок.

* * *

— Нет, Торин, ты решительно не желаешь меня понять! — Бильбо обиженно насупился: Торина разрывало между желанием рассмеяться и пожалеть столь неожиданно растерявшего хладнокровие хоббита. — Одно дело видеть смерть во время сражения, убивать, защищая свою жизнь и жизнь друзей, и совсем другое — наблюдать ее в таком… непристойном виде. Это даже сравнивать нельзя, спасибо-пожалуйста! Любовное признание, подумать только! Но кому в голову могло прийти настолько открыто и, с позволения сказать, сумасбродно выразить свои чувства? В Шире после подобной выходки влюбленному не то что не ответят взаимностью, но больше никогда не пригласят ни на один семейный обед. Не смейся, ты прекрасно знаешь, что для хоббита нет наказания ужаснее, чем остаться без обеда!

* * *

История повторилась темной и дождливой ночью. В этот раз признание приняло форму элегантного сердечка, только вместо голов были использованы другие части тела — их, любезный читатель, мы не станем упоминать из соображений приличия. Что же, определенного изящества неизвестному автору было не занимать, и оно-то пугало обитателей горы еще сильнее. Отростки, из которых было собрано романтическое послание, оказались не тронуты разложением, а следовательно, не могли лишиться хозяев более двух дней назад. Это означало лишь одно: автору (или авторам) понадобились считанные часы, чтобы собрать свою страшную жатву, незаметно привезти к самым воротам Эребора и составить рисунок на глазах недремлющей стражи.

— Тот, кто хуярит орков, нам точно не враг, — произнес Двалин рассудительно.

Торин тотчас подумал о Трандуиле и в очередной раз удивился, насколько неравномерно Махал одарил талантами его дорогого товарища по оружию и не менее дорогого главного советника: весь ум, что был отмерен братьям, явно достался Балину. Сам же Торин давно подозревал, что только эльф мог оставаться незамеченным, орудуя под носом целого отряда внимательных гномов. Эльф или что похуже. Хотя что может быть хуже эльфа (за исключением орка, гоблина и гигантского паука)?

А что подумал Бильбо Бэггинс? Что Бильбо Бэггинс — Бильбо упал в обморок (снова!), пришел в себя, печально вздохнул и на всякий случай написал Гэндальфу.

* * *

Барду, новому королю Дейла, никак не удавалось уснуть.

И причиной бессонницы были не столько мысли о грядущем: как правильно организовать восстановление Дейла, как наладить торговлю, как пережить зиму, накормить голодных и вылечить больных, наконец, как управлять городом, если ты простой лодочник, пусть и прирожденный лидер и в целом не самый ужасный человек?

Нет, разумеется, эти проблемы не давали ему покоя, но сегодня свежеиспеченный король ворочался с боку на бок по совершенно другому поводу.

Под окном эльфийки, поселившейся в Дейле после изгнания из Лесного королевства, кто-то горланил незамысловатую песню:

  
_«О, дева милая, твои глаза подобны изумрудам,_  
_А волосы твои — осенняя листва,_  
_Как яблоки твои, должно быть, груди,_  
_Для остального мне не подобрать слова!»_

И не просто горланил, зараза, но еще и аккомпанировал себе на скрипке! Бард нехотя признал, что инструмент звучал весьма недурно, да и голос был по-своему приятным и… смутно знакомым.

Бард был вполне готов отнестись к безумствам с пониманием. В конце концов, и сам он не далее как пятнадцать лет тому назад оправдывал данное при рождении имя, пытаясь очаровать серенадами будущую супругу, храни Эру ее душу. И, положа руку на сердце, его пение звучало намного фальшивее, а потому и неудобств жителям Эсгарота в свое время он доставил несоизмеримо больше. Да, в любую другую ночь он бы смирился с судьбой и даже поддержал незадачливого певца, но назавтра его ожидала встреча с Торином Дубощитом, королем Эребора, и Трандуилом, королем лесных эльфов. Одновременно. В одной комнате. Человеку оставалось лишь уповать на милость Валар и надеяться, что после всего, что им пришлось пережить, эльф и гном не устроят драку прямо за столом переговоров. 

Стоп. 

Стоп.

Эльф и гном.

Гном! Вот кто заливался соловьем у эльфийки под окнами!

Кажется, им с Торином будет о чем поговорить наедине — лицо Барда озарила хитрая улыбка, и он накрыл голову подушкой, чтобы наконец забыться спокойным сном.

К тому же пение наконец прекратилось, сменившись более тихими, но не менее страстными вздохами. Исполнитель определенно снискал благосклонность дамы.

* * *

Торина распирало от гордости за младшего племянника. Ха, тот ухитрился достать серенадами весь Дейл, да так, что сам Бард Лучник просил о благословении союза двух исстрадавшихся сердец. Разумеется, как король Эребора, он не мог одобрить подобный брак, а вот как гном, полюбивший хоббита, не имел права лицемерить.

Но кем была загадочная человеческая женщина, что пленила сердце Кили? Если верить рассказам, все люди храбро сражались, обороняя руины Дейла. Торина поразила внезапная догадка: а если именно тайная возлюбленная Кили оставляла трупы у ворот, доказывая, что способна сражаться с орками не хуже любого гнома? Торин очень надеялся, что ошибся: гномы Эребора вряд ли обрадуются, когда женой одного из наследников станет кровожадная инородка. Но даже если подозрение подтвердится, он всегда может утешиться мыслью, что избранница племянника по крайней мере не из остроухих.

* * *

— Дядя, ты правда-правда не против?

— Дорогой Кили, я уже причинил гномам слишком много страданий и не хочу их приумножать. Да и кто я такой, чтобы запрещать другим любить, когда сам связал жизнь с хоббитом, а не гномом! А ведь у короля прав на проявление чувств даже меньше, чем у принца, второго в цепочке наследования. Шанс, что Эребору придется трепетать перед твоей беспечностью, не слишком велик, ведь твой более благоразумный брат не собирается умирать в ближайшие лет двести. У меня к тебе лишь одна просьба. Король Бард просил передать: когда соберешься на следующее свидание к своей ненаглядной, пой немного тише.

— Но дядя! Если бы я пел тише, Бард бы с тобой не поговорил, а мои терзания не закончились! Но в честь такого события я не то что перестану тревожить его сон, но даже одарю и его самого, и всю его семью частью своих сокровищ, ведь именно благодаря ему разрешилась тайна, что тревожила мне сердце.

* * *

Юному принцу Кили нередко напоминали народную мудрость: «Не говори „гоп”, пока не перепрыгнешь». Как правило, для лучшего усвоения урок сопровождался воспитательными мерами, после которых уши принца окрашивались в отнюдь не благородный красный оттенок.

Впервые в жизни он пожалел, что не принял матушкины нравоучения близко к сердцу.

На мосту перед Эребором появилось третье послание.

Теперь голов было только две, и обе для разнообразия не расстались со своими владельцами. Но в остальном — о, в остальном! — таинственный автор превзошел себя: мертвые орки были наряжены в некое подобие париков и свадебных одежд, а к закрытым векам прикреплены куски цветного стекла. В тряпках, которыми обмотали тела, явно угадывалась одежда Тауриэль, бывшей капитана Трандуиловой стражи, и его, Кили, парадная накидка.

...Откуда в Эреборе могли знать про странный обычай, существовавший в среде авари, из которых происходила Тауриэль? Как могли предположить, что горы убитых орков призваны показать, что избранник или избранница были сильными воинами, способными защитить семью в случае напасти? Мог ли сам Кили помыслить, что двух орков было принято превращать в подобие влюбленной пары?

Кили успел бы задать себе эти вопросы, если бы не убегал со всех ног от дядиного ремня.

— Эльфийка, которая перепугала всю гору и довела бедного Бильбо до обморока? Эльфийка настолько безумная, что ее выгнал даже Трандуил?

— Последнее должно говорить в ее пользу; не всякий способен так разозлить ушастую швабру! И, замечу, разозлить, спасая твоего любимого племянника от верной гибели!

— Еще одно слово, и ей придется повторить этот подвиг!

Нет, на такое Торин точно не давал согласия! Будь он взбешен чуть-чуть сильнее, наверняка состриг бы Кили бороду, если бы та у него росла.

* * *

К счастью, обморок, которым Торин (совершенно несправедливо!) попрекал избранницу Кили, спас младшего принца от изрядной взбучки. Ведь не упади Бильбо в обморок (дважды!) и не отправь Гэндальфу письмо, волшебник не смог бы приехать как раз вовремя, чтобы погасить пламя королевского гнева.

Гэндальф резонно заметил, что, поженившись, и Кили, и Тауриэль перестанут досаждать обоим королевствам чрезмерно пылкими проявлениями чувств.

Никогда раньше он так не ошибался.

* * *

_«Тауриэль, чудесная жена,_  
 _Одна лишь ты всегда нужна!_  
 _Ты ярче вечерней звезды,_  
 _самого Аркенстона ты крепче!_  
 _Мир не видел такой красоты,_  
 _Красоты, что со мною навечно!»_

— Бильбо, как ты думаешь, он когда-нибудь заткнется? Я готов заплатить Барду, чтобы он позволил переселить их в Дейл.

— Слишком поздно, Бард не согласится, даже если ты посулишь половину сокровищ Эребора. Боюсь, наш единственный шанс — уговорить Трандуила. Придется пожертвовать небольшим сундуком тех красивых алмазов, но только представь, как он изведется, когда осознает, на что именно подписался, и по достоинству оценит поэтический дар твоего племянника!

Торин улыбнулся. Воистину, день, когда он встретил Бильбо, был самым счастливым в его жизни.

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: Отсылка к [чудесной новозеландской традиции](https://www.dailymail.co.uk/news/article-2182521/New-Zealand-schoolchildren-encouraged-dress-dead-possums-competition.html), нарочито ужасная поэзия, не самые гуманные методы воспитания шкодливых гномов.


End file.
